


Cheat sheet or references

by JayBarou



Series: The God and the Bennu and its references [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou





	Cheat sheet or references

Since [LeAwesomeOneIX](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FLeAwesomeOneIX&t=NTA2MjQ5MmFmNGRhMWJmOGNiOTI1ZGY4YzVkZmI1ODM2ODZiYTdhMix6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0) suggested it, I’m going to explain a bit of everything that brought me here, at least the part that concerns my fic: The God and the Bennu.

My sources are [several pages](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.odinsvolk.ca%2FO.V.A.%2520-%2520GODSundGODDESSES.htm&t=NjkxMGEyNjM5MDk3NDkwN2ZkZGU1Njg4MjgyNTVlODYxYTBkZTUxMix6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0) on the [Internet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gutenberg.org%2Ffiles%2F28497%2F28497-h%2F28497-h.htm&t=NWJlNmY5YTBkMGVkMjdiMDQyODFlNTU2NGViNTA1N2NkNWE0MjljNCx6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0), many comics, the humorous explanations of mythical Norse stories by[ Humon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhumon.deviantart.com%2Fgallery%2F25792162%2FMythology&t=ZDJhYjc0YzMxNjMzNWRlZmNhODg2MGFhN2I2ZmU3ODMzYjdiNzhkMSx6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0), a wonderful book with the eddas and a documentary called “Del big bang a la vida” for all astronomy matters. It is Canadian and I can’t find the English version. Sorry for that.

Just so you know that my knowledge is wreaked and tainted.

If you want to find something in particular press ctrl+f and search the word.

**Let’s start:**

 

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**(Thank you **[SmallFurryCreaturesFromAlphaCentauri](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FSmallFurryCreaturesFromAlphaCentauri&t=MWU5Nzg5ZjZmMjgzNTEzMTZkYzdmYTRiNWE1NzY5NjI5ZWRlMWI5MCx6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0)**  for the Finnish corrections)  
** **  
**

**Storfe** : Volstagg got a bad feeling when they were silently herded inside like storfe.  _Just Cattle in Norweigan_ **  
**

**Torsk:** he saw a horn of ale and a dish of torsk had been left on his desk. _A _Nordic fish dish, because they live next to a river-sea? and I can’t believe that they don’t use it. I know boar and meat based dishes are portrayed constantly, strong hunters eating their catch and all that, But I get the feeling that that is all for show.__

 **Nopeinpyörä (the spacebike)-** > Nopein pyörä -> Finnish -> fastest bike

 **Gyöngy**  (The dwarf lady name) -> Hungarian -> Pearl

 **Sinnikkyys,**  (The jotun king) Finnish -> perseverance

 **Voima**  (The jotun queen)-> Finnish -> strenght

 **kimia biola - > **javanese -> Chemical violin

 **ulkomaisia -** > foreigners

 **Kodin Sielu**  (Jotnar name of the Casket ) -> Finnish ->Soul of the Home

 **Ferdamadur** (Name of the people who walk the paths of Yggdrasil) ->icelandic -> Tourist

 **Sitruuna- > **a lemon, Clint looked like he had suck a lemon.

 **Flydende (** Name of the Elven city) **- >** Danish-> Floating

**MYTHOLOGY:**

**Council of the Twelve:**  The old man paced the great halls after a tiring council of the Twelve, deep in thought. There had been three empty seats that needed to be given to a worthy Aesir again, the ones that used to belong to Thor, Loki, and Frigga.  _Ok, the concept of the council of the twelve exists in mythology, but I have not found all of the members; these are the ones directly alluded as having a seat:_

  1. Odin
  2. Tyr
  3. Nïord
  4. Forseti
  5. Balder
  6. Loki
  7. Thor
  8. Vali



If anyone knows who else is in and has a source, that would be great.

 **Eihenjar** The Einherjar are the spirits of warriors who had died bravely in battle. The term Einherjar means “the One Harriers” and refers to their devotion to perfecting themselves for the benifit of the Gods. Half of the Einherjar are escorted to the halls of Vallhall from the battlefield after dying by the Valkyries; the other half went to Freyja’s hall, Folkvang. The spirits of the Einherger live on in these Halls where every day they are awakened by the rooster Gullinkambi, to hone their battle skills and train all day until they are all cut to pieces. At night, they are reborn and they eat from the Boar Saehrimnir (“Sooty sea beast”). During Ragnarok, Odin will call up the Einherjar to fight the frost giants. However, I’m using the term as simply warriors here and this definition is shamelessly copied from the web above mentioned.

 **Mimir.** Myth!Mimir is in the web at the beginning, he was Odin’s half-brother, held hostage by the Vanir. Here he was the guardian of the well of wisdom, but he discovered that it was not the well giving the wisdom, so Odin took his head with him to use Mimir as a consultant.

 **Ginnungagap:** _You can check the wiki page[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGinnungagap&t=ZGE5OTBkZWIzM2ZlYTdjOWEzZjkzOGIyZjRmN2FjMzg2ZjQ0NDE3MSx6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0). It comes from mythology. It was the chaos before the order, the nothing before the something. Here, it is the glue that keeps together the nine realms, the energy that keeps Ygdrasil from breaking and it will have pseudoscientific taintings Also, I have not been able to spell it right without checking. Not even once._

 **Norns** : that norns damned abandoned cage  _The Norns are like fate or like Gods’ Gods. Hopefully they won’t get involved in this fic (one never knows)_

_**Seiðr:** I mention many kinds of magic. Norse magic is Seidr, it is considered effeminate and improper. In the poem Lokassena, where Loki insults as many gods as it is possible, he calls Odin a faggot (ergi), more or less, for using it (after being called the same thing because he fell in love and spent some time as a milkmaid with a husband on earth). Loki has plans for magic. Big plans_

**Ragnarok:**  I _don’t think this one needs a big explanation. It is the Nordic Doomsday. All humans will die, Heimdall will sound the horn, the dead will rise, the gods will fight, Fernir will kill Odin, Thor will be killed by Midgard’s serpent, Loki will lead an army of undead from Hell and Frost Giants and everything will be utterly destroyed, including time and space. There will be an after party with lots of alcohol and food (O_o) Gods are weird like that._

 **Freya’s feathered cape:** Freja was still listening to the Vanir, so he left behind a copy of Odin that would act in a regular way and he used the redhead skin to enter her quarters and steal her cape. He had the sneaking suspicion that he would need it. _Sometimes it is mentioned to be Frigga’s sometimes Freya’s, but it always makes the wearer fly over the barriers of the worlds._

 **Fae:**   He had been with the fae before being with us; he will never trust his full name to anyone again. It would have been useful to track him, though. _Before Tolkien and the entertainment companies made the cute, the fae lot was creepy. You should never give your full name to a Fae or they will use it to enthrall you. As I pointed out, you should check Humon’s comics to get a feeling of the creepy with a good side of humor._

 **Þjálfi and Röskva**  Þjálfi and Röskva when Thor brought them to Asdgard and promptly forgot of their existence.  _Here I have one of my favorite legends, funny and easy to read. Thor and Loki go to a Frost-giant kingdom because Thor wants to kill some jotnar. They acquire two slave-children, siblings, because of something that you’d better read on your own or you’ll think that I’m nuts. The boy and the girl come back with them, but they are never mentioned again._

 **Other children:**  I helped the unwanted eight-legged foal too, until Odin discovered he was the fastest steed in the nine Realms and took him away. Hella, Fernir, the elf twins, the Ophidian… I remember them and the hatred they received. Unfortunately, I remember the death of most of them too.  _Loki has lots of children in Mythology and none of them have a great life: the horse was taken away by Odin, the wolf was chained forever, hella was literally sent to hell, the twins’ fate is revolting, Midgad’s snake was thrown from grace, and there is a half-troll child that I have not explored yet… The rest is headcanon: since Loki had experience with children he takes them in until they die, because despite everything, they are still human/other short lived race._

 **Idunn’s apples/golden apples:** _Many Frostiron fics (and many fics with an aesir involved in a human-god relationship) see the apples as the way out of an angsty ending. That is cool, but not true. In the comics, gods need the apples to stay immortal, but in the myths the apples don’t grow in trees. The apples are preserved in a chest and zealously guarded by Idunn. After Ragnarok they will eat the apples to live on. I’ve made a weird mixture where the apples don’t technically exist yet, but Idunn is the keeper of the progress made with them._

**Frost giant=Jotun=(plural) jotnar**

**The Fire God:**  Loki switched to a language full of crackles that Mimir didn’t recognize. For a second he had forgotten that the prince had not gained the title of god of fire for nothing. _Ironically, in some texts and images he is the god of the hearth fire, a homely fire, a non-destructive fire. Related to creation and destruction.  I think it suits his young stage very much. He was also said to be very handsome and red-haired. Loki has other names that are in one of the first two source that I included._

 **Bennu/phoenix/fire bird/Turul/more epithets will come.**  The Bennu is the bird of life in the egiptian culture, phoenix comes from the greek culture, The Turul is the eagle that sits on the tree of life in Hungarian myths, but there are many fire birds out there. I must say that Tony is neither. He is not something that has a name, don’t try to look for it, it is invented. With this I mean; you can’t trust him, you may think that he is a phoenix, but he can be less and more. 

Marvel version of the nine realms:

What we get from the MCU:

How Nordic mithology descrives it:

How I see it:

**COMICS:**

**Allspeak:** _This spell comes from the marvel comics, myths don’t say how the Gods communicated with humans. I’m in love with this concept along with the Babel fish and the TARDIS translation system. I have no idea of how it works in the comics, but here it is like a computer program that needs to be updated on a weekly basis, but it’s usually neglected. (In case you had not guessed yet, I’m a translator)_

_**Amora:** Amora is wreaking havoc again. [in reference to agents of shield]  _Amora is a sorceress from Asgard, she is head over heels for Thor, usually has a bulky guy with her, she has a sister and she owns the hearts of men (and I’m willing to bet not only men) with a bat of her eyelashes.  
__

**The gauntlet**  ([and the vault)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fmarvel-movies.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FOdin%27s_Trophy_Room&t=ZjQyMTA0NzNkNmE4OTZjZWE2Mzg4NGM4MjA5MGM5YzExMTRjNTI0ZSx6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0) ( _check the link) The gauntlet has been used in fanfic like a million times. It appears in the comics, Thanos is after it. Whoever wields the gauntlet will hold the power of the cosmos and all that. I think that there are more interesting things in that vault. At some point in the fic Surtur’s sword will appear too. It is said to cut through everything. There is the casket and the tesseract. You can be sure Loki will raid the vault before leaving._

 **Thanos**  is resourceful. I saw his dungeons; his pets are desperate for the light of day, they would destroy worlds, they would run to the edge of the world and jump if it granted them a small respite from his  _merciful_ ministrations.  _Yes, well, if you have read frostiron before, you must have read how this guy wants to make loki bleed. He is cruel, mercyless, comes from the comics, has death as his muse and has an adopted daugther from the race he destroyed (he could exchange parenting tips with Odin anyday) The woman in question is called Gamora, she is beautiful, green, cunning, deadly and hates her father for some unfathomable reason._

_**Thanos’s Death:**  I can’t kill him because he is Lady Death’s protégée.  _[Ugly spoiler if you are reading comics I’ve read about the cancerverse in Marvel comics and the perspective of a deathless universe is too frightening to give it a chance. To sum up my readings, Life and death have paladins. Death has to take Thanos’s soul personally when he dies and in the process she is killed by some stupid well meaning idiot. Then nothing dies. NOTHING. And that universe goes to shit. But it becomes a pandemia, it infects other universes like a cancer, because without death there is nothing to control it. In this fic, Loki got a wind of that through the void and he knew, so he knows that killing him is out of the question]__

**Human metal bender:**  I’ve seen a human control metal expertly, but he is deep in his own war and would distrust on sight.  _ _ _That is Magneto for you all, in case someone missed the reference.___

 **616:** Warehouse 616, code 3.14, _that is the regular comic universe, the main timeline. 3.14 is, of course, π pi_

 **Kate** : someone that Clint had brought along. She shared her alias with Clint, strange as it sounded. Both Sam and Hawkeye the Second had been at the tower for some days, but Tony had been too far into his own head to even notice, as the Team Leader reminded him.  _If Kate’s identity is not clear enough, I did something wrog._  

 **Wakanda** : The most recent one, a few months ago, is from some police reports of Wakanda _. It is a land located somewhere in Northeastern Africa. Wealth and superb technology abound, as well as superheroes._

 **King T'Challa:** Natasha had roped the leader of the country, someone called King T'Challa, into attending the infamous superhero meeting that would be held at the Tower in a few days  _King of Wakanda and Black Panther, superhero_

 **Doctor Strange**  even that Doctor Strange who seemed to be Tony’s counterpart in human magic.  _Human Mage supreme, one more hero with a twisted moral compass and a big ego. He will be polemically portrayed by Cumberbatch in a future film._

 **Janet van Dyne** Janet van Dyne who had been the main reason the Avenges existed at all, and for some reason nobody had bothered telling that to Pepper, letting her think that Fury had done all the work.  _She was the original leader of the avengers. I have not read the comics, I’ve only seen the posts, so this reference is just a little homage to her, because Mrrvel shouldn’t have erased her. I’m blaming SHIELD here._

 **“Hide in a farm until people forget about us”**   _Yes, that is a nod to the new film, because if it comes out before the end of the fic, I can still say that in a paralel universe the Avengest took him up on his offer._

**REFERENCES:**

**Elves language:**  The light elves called it inwisti envinyanta (which meant roughly “mind mood healed”) [totally copying Tolkien’s elven language, not mine, not eve properly researched probably]

 _ **T**_ **he elf-dwarf war:**  a war between the elves and the dwarves  _[Tolkien again, the reference goes to the hobbit (book) this time, the fight for the mountain and the treasures therein]_

 **Snidget**  he shape shifted smoothly into a snidget mid-jump,  _That is the bird used in Quiditch before the snitch was invented._

 **Portal (game):**  They were playing a game in cooperative mode. Tony was sure that they could play perfectly together, but they were occupied shooting at each other’s feet, pointing lasers in their playmate’s way and throwing them into the toxic waste. _Kind of a joke, since portals are driving Loki crazy._

 **Hal:** “Tony, are you sure that Jarvis can’t go all Hal on us?  _I think this one is common enough? Oh, who knows! Hall is the computer who takes over in _[2001 A Space Odyssey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fes.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2F2001%3A_A_Space_Odyssey_%28novela%29&t=YjkwNmQ2ZGExNWUyZDI5NGQwYTBhYWZlNTA1ZTJkNmYzNjQyNmIzZix6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0)__  

 **I’m your father:** Star Wars, I won’t waste time in this one, nope.

 **Center:** ‘Your center is fun, Jack’ Now you sound like a kids film. _Rise of the Guardians again. I might want to delete this one, because Pitchner was a real character a few chapters back._

 **Lady Kirker** _, the elf smith. kirker is the translation of churches, which is the surname of Cristina Iglesias, the woman who forged the huge doors with plant patterns in the Museo del Prado. Huge. If she’s not the master smith who would she be?_

_[http://cristinaiglesias.com/obras/entrada-umbral-museo-del-prado#1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcristinaiglesias.com%2Fobras%2Fentrada-umbral-museo-del-prado%231&t=ZGViOTY5ZTdjZDczNDA1Yjk2MTM4NjY2YTM3NGRjMWRhNzg2NzIwMix6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0)  
_

For chapter 6:

 

> General Pitchiner: the rise of the guardians
> 
> Goblin Queen: Sarah from the Labytinth The goblins have a [queen, ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffc07.deviantart.net%2Ffs50%2Ff%2F2009%2F258%2F3%2Fe%2FGoblin_Nights__Fairy_Bites_by_phuriedae.jpg&t=NDQyNDA5ZWZjODg2YWQ4YTA5ODkzNTY2YjFkZDczYTFlOTFkZGQ5Nyx6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0)s[he is huma](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Ffc03.deviantart.net%2Ffs8%2Fi%2F2005%2F329%2F5%2F6%2FSarah__Queen_of_the_Labyrinth_by_phuriedae.jpg&t=ZGQxN2QxMWE2YzlmMzY2MWVkYzlhNDllYzk1MGFmMGExY2Y1N2RkMSx6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0)n. She has a bone to pick with the elves because they feel entitled to rule her domain. They do that with everyone, but they don’t like that she is human and she doesnt like their tone. I leave to your imagination if she has a king or she kicked the previous king from his position.
> 
> Elves headcanon: Humon, wonderful Humon
> 
> Alyndor: Sycalla and her awesome fic: Bend around the wind
> 
> Alien invaders, the game
> 
> Problem with chikens: That’s all Pika la cinique’s fault with the chicken revolution

For chapters 7-8:

 

> R’yleh: Lovecraft
> 
> Milliways is Adam Douglas
> 
> Bloodstone: Welcome to night vale
> 
> The wandering world is the Diskworld, yes, Vetinari attended to the party
> 
> Guardians of the galaxy duh
> 
> Wizard of Oz
> 
> Stealing the cyclops’ motorbike is a reference to xmen

**OTHER STUFF:**

**Coleoptera elytra** : looked suspiciously like Coleoptera elytra. _She has beetles on her dress, like some old time dresses, and since she's the queen of the dead I thought it fitting._

 **Gropius** : “I have seen your plans, Gropius.” Odin was neutral,  _That is not mythology either. That is a reference to the magnificent architect who created the Bauhaus. I had to write a aper and a presentation on that movement for uni too, so when I was looking for names Gropius was unavoidable for me._

 **Chomsky.**  until the appointed linguistics expert finished his ‘Chomskian project’ to teach humans their language.  _Chomsky was a guy who invented a method to teach Americans to speak Russian in a very short time during the cold war. It was based on listening and talking a lot, but it was a disaster, because the Americans sent as spies had a very strong accent. So they were killed as soon as they oppened their mouths. Here the concept is useful because they don’t mind the accent, only how quickly they learn._

 **Jaws of Life**  Volstagg heard how the person on the other side said that they would need the “Jaws of Life”, and he couldn’t help but think that, humans must have more powerful magic than what Thor had told them.  _In case someone doesn’t know, the jaws of life are a tool used by the firefighters to get access to collapsed structures, for example, to open the doors of cars badly deformed to get people out. The name is just that epic._

_**Market docks and floating tower** : The aviary was as big as the floating tower that stood proud and full of life just on the other side of the waterfalls.  _Not mythology, just pointing out that both of them appear in the films. The floating tower appears in some article as a great idiea of design that could not be taken to the screens well enough so a gave it some space here.__

**Bengali (also Bengala):**  had learnt Bengali  _Not related to the fic really, but I made a 13 pages project for uni about Bengali. It is beautiful. It is the fourth language with most speakers After English Spanish and Mandarin.  It looks like this:_

**Roafoil (Rights of Any Form of Intelligent Life) emendation of the UN:** It is [valid discussion](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPersonhood&t=ZTM5NDRhZWVmNzdiOTcxMzgwN2NmOTM4ODJmOGI2NTE0OTQwNWZlNSx6cldpU2JKRQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A1QQ42jAc01rwsXzgQdejxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjaybarou.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F90606841285%2Fsince-leawesomeoneix-suggested-it-im-going-to&m=0) that has been going on for some years. There is not a valid agreement yet, but it will have to happen. Sam and I discussed how ‘intelligent life’ was a problematic term before we discovered that more serious people were discussing the same thing. Basically, personhood is the status that could be extended to aliens, AIs, mutants and some intelligent forms of life like apes or crows. It would be a huge accomplishment, and I would like to see it solved in my lifetime, but it has the potential to be ableist, because any method to measure intelligence will exclude someone somewhere.

 **Fabergé:**  The egg was reminiscent of a Fabergé, if Fabergé had decided to forego the jewels, and had been more practical and less of a luxury.  _I think this one is obvious too, but I don’t know who might read this, your age or your education system, so here you go; Fabergé created fantastic pieces of art, eggs of gold and diamonds, with internal clockwork that produced music and movement. Each year an new piece was given to the Russian zars, each piece more fantastic than the previous one._ _  
_

**Pyrosome gene:** This one is a mistake, really. I meant to use some latin word, so I first thought of Pyrophiliac gene, but that is already a kink, so I tried to think of some sufix that wouldn’t lead to kinky misunderstandings. I didn’t know that Pyrosome were already bioluminiscent creatures. Sorry for that, I might change it at some point.

 **roll up your flaps:** I tried to put some WWII soldir slang in Steve’s mouth.

 **space elevator:** this is the bee’s knees and I didn’t know it existed before Sam told me about it. It is a world-belt that can potentially live up to it’s name. It it existed, which it doesn’t, of course.

 **Royal Tidings:**   “The Cupric Prince… that is not from Asgard.” She answered “Thor has told me everything about the royal tidings and there is no such prince.” This is going to be a bit chaotic in the fic because Thor thinks he has everything figured out, so he shares his knowledge which goes like this:

_“There are Nine realms, each one has a king, some even have a queen. Odin is above all of them, everybody loves asgard except for criminals.”_

_The truth is far more complicated so humans get a rough idea after their visit; something like_

_“There are kings who are not really kings, diplomats who are more powerful than kings, many females of different species acting as diplomats to irk the aesir. A lot of bad blood and several dozen kingdoms and partitions, not only nine. Very earth-like, quite familiar”_

_The other species, in general think of themselves as separated, united by a flimsy link because of Odin’s rule, and much more united by their common hatred towards the tyrant. They still think of Earth as “Mostly Harmless”.  Loki is the best informed of the lot, but not even he can track everything, he used to be next to his parents when intergalactic meetings took place, so he has not the slightest idea of hom much hatred runs in the meetings._

_[I have not had time to check beyond this point, so read under your own policies; it is mostly headcanons]_

I have a very complex headcanon about intergalactic politics. For example, Jotuns used to live in a matriarchy and the queen had many counselors both male and female, who were her lovers too. The children born from that union were all educated to be low royalty by all of the court; either counselors or dignitaries to be sent to the furthest cities. All of the counselors were considered parents of the children. The last queen was young and she only had one son so far, who was as small as the counselor of culture and magic affairs.

Elves are very blasé about politics. Their representatives are not in touch with their people, who do whatever they want. Representatives didn’t exist before aesir invasions. They lived on their own and the overabundance of magic let them live happy with very little. Most of them still live like that, but a select group became power-hungry, when they were influenced by the Aesir and their war  and now  they claim whatever land they find. They are not aware of the rol of a leader, so they mostly say “this land is mine” without further consequences because there are no tributes or laws of official changes. Some elves still think that they own Asgard and most of the universe because they put their feet on it. The dark elves were part of this select group, but they were expelled when they decided that they wanted to DO something as well as owning land.

Dwarves have a king, but he is more like the manager of a company. He balances where dwarfpower is needed, what needs to be done… Laws are a community thing, not a king thing. The community decides if there is a crime and the highest crime is penaled with expulsion to the outside, never to be embraced by the darkness again. That is why there are many different communities with very different customs

The Fire giants and the aesir are the most unified nations. The aesir are ruled by odin and the fire giants by surtur. However, there is a myriad of servants who work under surtur. They never obey surtur directly or they would have gone to war with every creature, galaxy and rock out there. Surtur never notices because he is old, doesn’t have a lond attention spam and doesn’t care about his people.

Ogres, Faeries, and other creatures live under bigger species’ rule because Asgard Said so.

Vanir are co-dependent with aesir, Frigga was one of them, she married odin to spare her people the suffering of a long war with the warmongers. Vanir are considered weak but wise. Too effeminate and not worth the challenge. They are what a spy is to an overeager footsoldier

Appart from the official nine realms and the unruly provinces, in my headcanon there are many insige guetos.

Asgard messed up politics very much. In Jotunheim, the war counselor, Laufey, started to consider himself as the most important of them all because the aesir aliens preferred to negotiate with him and go to war with him instead of the queen.. When the queen died protecting the children they had left at the safest place, the temple, Laufey became the self assured king. In the temple all the children were killed except the one who was deemed the weakes and therefore, the easiest to control.

Later on, Laufey ordered to kill any woman in a position of power, because the lead of a woman had made them weak, not like aesir.

After the fuckup with the bifrost and Laufey’s death his two sons lead a bloody civil war that ended up with both princes dead. The survivors were left to their own and they stayed together in 12 tribes far apart. They formed a council and decided to go back to their old customs, so a man and a woman were put in charge. The man to appease foreigners, the woman to appease locals and nostalgics.

 **Vanir:**  a boy who wanted to go to visit the Vanir against Odin’s advice.  _What Loki wanted was to visit his grandparents_

More: Hogun thinks that only the dwarves from the south allow women in their ranks. In fact, dwarves don’t give a damn about who joins their ranks, they would accept humans and binglespinges if they joined them for the right reasons. In the south it is very hot, so some dwarves decide to cut their beards and hair. That is why many aesir think the hairless dwarves are female.

 25% Muspelheim, (the land of the fire giants) 15% Nilfhiem (the land of the dead), 9% Midgard (we know that one), 7% Asgard (we know thatt one too), 7% Nidavellir (dwarfland), 5% Svatalheim (darkelfland), 5% Alfheim (Lightelfland), 4% Vanaheim (summerhome for the Gods, home of the mighty vanir, magic lovers) and an astounding 23% unknown

 

Spoilers! Mjolnir and Jane are slighly weird because they were undone by some alien thing. Shapeshifters are very weird because they are constantly undone and exposed to other realm’s radiation in a molecular level. 

This will come up at some point, but feast your eyes with spoilers:

Ygasdril is a kind of energy that feeds from the gignarup, it is made of the dark matter that humans have ot been able to identify yet.

Ygasdril is shaped like roots with the right kind of light.

Ygasdril creates wormholes and bends the universe in a twisted knot. Asgard just has the privilege of living next to a particular wormhole that leads to nine different main  paths, the bifrost is mainly for show, that’s why it was easily repaired in the films.

Asgard used the bifrost to their own benefit: they went to war and conquered the other civilizations by force or threat. Then they used those places to open the bifrost to even more places within the gugnirap.

The populations close to natural portals used to come and go as they wished. But Asgard’s domain meant that only refugees used those paths. Using them meant exposing the weakness of their long-time neighbours, so the paths were hidden and people lived in their homeplaces Whishing Asgar wouldn’t find the paths.

 

***

 

Reading about the spear of Lugh (who may or may not have been a proto-loki god of celts) I read “A flaming spear that could only be suffocted when bathed in human blood”

and thinking

I’m going to stab Tony.

Edit: and now I find that Brigid is the godess of blacksmith and arts and crafts.

 

***

 

Regarding the new chapter of The God and the Bennu, there are two characters mentioned: Kothar and Nanapush. 

They are Earth gods. 

Nanapush is an American god and he seems to have been a god of peace, diplomacy and a chill guy to smoke with, just reading about him made me feel kind of warm inside. He belongs to the myths of Native Americans of the east coast, he has a ton of names, in some tales he is a trickster, which only sweetens the deal in my opinion. My Nanapush is especially based in the Lenape tales I’ve read, but there seems to be may many more.

Kothar is closer to my own region, but I had never crossed paths with his name, not conciously. His wikipedia page makes him look like what Tony would be if he was an arab-mediterranean god, hence why when he had to run away from earth he ended up in the Dwarven forges. He is said to be perceptive and a pro with metalwork and magic.

I really invite you to read about both of them in Native webpages or academic papers. 

 


End file.
